warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
An Enchanted Clan
Chapter 1 Hello, my name is Dream. Six moons ago, my mother died and left me alone with my twolegs, and I miss her terribly. My life is so boring and full of grief since she died, and I just want to leave the Twoleg den where all these memories hurt so bad. so one day, while I was sitting on my fence, I decided to go talk to my friends and tell them I was leaving for the forest. I leaped down from the fence and onto the sidewalk. I padded on the gray stone down the street until I came to a house on the edge of the forest. I leaped the fence and sat, waiting for my friend, Violet. After ten minutes, a blonde she-cat slipped out of the cat-flap and joined me on the fence. "Hey, Dream!" she purred, "What brings you here so early?" "I'm leaving, Violet." I sighed, "I can't live with twolegs anymore, I plan on living in the forest." "What!" Violet jumped like she had been startled by a noise, and nearly slipped off the fence. "Why are you leaving?" "I just am." I replied, placing a paw on Violet's tail so she wouldn't fall off the fence. "Don't worry, I'll visit you, and you'll visit me! Please don't sad." "Have you seen Hannah yet?" Violet asked, steady on the fence again. "I was going to see her after I told you. wanna come?" I asked. Violet nodded, and we hopped off the fence and padded through the field of lush grass to another house that was shielded by trees from the forest. "Hannah!" I called after climbing the wire-mesh fence. A black she-cat slipped out from under a bush, hissing at the sun as it burned her eyes. She clawed her way up a tree then jumped to my side. "Hello, Dream, Violet." Hannah meowed, carefully curling her tail around her paws. "What brings the two of you here?" "..." I couldn't find words at first, then I burst out, "I'm leaving to live in the forest!" "Why?" Hannah's eyes grew wide and her tail went bottlebrush. "I just am." I sighed. "But don't worry, we'll still see each other." "Where will you live?" Hannah asked, "You're crazy if you think me and Violet will let our friend become a savage feral cat!" "Dream could never be feral, or savage." Violet pointed out. "Oh well, I'm going into the forest later." I meowed. I stood on the fence and flicked my tail as I hopped off into the grass. "I'll see you guys later!" Chapter 2 I trotted towards the edge of the forest as the sun rose high into the sky. I peeked in, and saw how happy it seemed inside. Streams trickling, birds chirping, mice scuffling, moss growing, this was the perfect place for me to live! I padded through the undergrowth and trees, clawing up moss and sharpening my claws on the trees. After awhile, I found a clearing. I built a den out of three rocks used as walls, then a bush covering the front, and a branch hiding the whole thing. I hid in the treeline and sniffed the air. I smelled mouse! I stalked the mouse and pounced on it, but it slipped away and was too quick for me to catch. I shrugged and waited for another mouse to come. When I found another one, this one smelled me and scurried down a hole. The third one, I scared away when I accidentlly stepped on a stick. By now I was starving. Oh well, I'll just try for something else, like fish! I crouched by the edge of a stream and waited for a fish to come by. When a shadow passed, I stuck my paw in and stuck my claws in it's scales. It swam away as quickly as it could, and pulled me into the water. My head went under, and I spluttered and coughed and flailed my paws in the water around me. I felt like I was going to drown, when I felt teeth in my scruff. I blinked the water out of my eyes and saw a big black tom in front of me. His green eyes were glittered with humor. "Well, well. A young she-cat drowning in front of my den. That's not something I see every day." "W-who...? Thanks, for saving me." I mumbled. "What's a pretty little kittypet doing in the forest?" the black tom asked. "I-I live nearby." I mumbled. "What's going on here?" a silver tom emerged from behind the black tom. I gasped, this was Dash! The best-looking tom in twolegplace! Half the kittypet and strays loved him, but he was shy and barely ever spoke. "I just pulled her out of the stream." the black tom told Dash. "I take it she can't swim that well." "Are you okay?" Dash asked me. "Oh- of course I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" I meowed quickly. "I'll just be going, I was headed back to twolegplace ot see my friends!" "I was about to go too, want to walk together?" Dash asked. "It's very dangerous to be out in the woods if you don't know the way." Chapter 3 Coming Soon Category:Pearly's Pages Category:Fanfiction